


Birthday Shenanigans

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bucky in lingerie, Butt Plugs, College Bucky, Come Sharing, Consent Is Important Kiddies, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dressing Rooms, Drinking, Established Relationship, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Teasing, drunk Bucky, rich Steve, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “This all looks delicious,” Bucky says, but then he’s stepping towards Steve with a wicked glint in his eyes. “But I think I may be hungry for something else. Can I have my birthday treat now?”Before Steve can even think to protest, maybe make some joke about spoiling his breakfast, Bucky falls gracefully to his knees and pulls down Steve’s athletic shorts. Steve’s body reacts immediately, heart rate escalating and cock perking up in interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just can't seem to quit this series so here we go with another one!
> 
> Part two will be up at some point in the near future!
> 
> enjoy!

Birthday Shenanigans

Even though Bucky’s birthday falls on a Friday this year, Steve still decides that it is best that he doesn’t join him and his friends going out. Partly because Steve _is_ so much older and can’t really keep up with them, and partly because he doesn’t want Bucky (or his friends) to be inhibited in their fun. 

_(Not that Steve thinks Bucky would have less fun if he was there, he just doesn’t want Bucky to be focused on him and Steve would rather Bucky have a night out with just his friends.)_

Steve uses the opportunity of having a free Friday night to stay late at the office so he can have all of Saturday free to spend with Bucky. He knows that if Bucky knew he was spending the night working instead of relaxing, he would give him so much shit, so he’s thankful Bucky is other occupied. 

Bucky texts him at 8:30, thanking Steve for the flowers and pizza he had sent over. It makes Steve smile when Bucky follows up his message with a selfie of him and Clint, each with a piece of pizza in their mouth and the caption _‘Clint says thank you, too’_ with a kissy emoji.

Steve types back a quick _you’re both welcome. Have fun tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?_

Bucky’s reply is instantaneous. _Of course. I can’t wait._

Steve sets his phone down and focuses back on his work. He’s got a big project that he’s presenting to a hotel company next week and this account means a lot to his firm. This isn’t his first project like this, so he feels good about it, it just requires a lot of time and care. 

Around 10:00, Steve packs up for the night and decides to head home. He’s the last one in the office besides the cleaning crew. As he passes Stewart, he hands him a small bag with the extra cookies he ordered with his takeaway dinner. Stewart just nods his thanks, traces of the classical music bleeding from his oversized headphones. 

When Steve makes it to his car, he sets his bag in the passenger seat and checks his phone quick for any messages from Bucky. Part of him hopes Bucky is too busy having fun with his friends to bother texting Steve, but another part of him yearns for any word from him.

Steve and Bucky typically spend their Friday nights and Saturdays together. It’s hard for them to get together during the week with Steve’s work and Bucky’s studies, especially around midterms and end of the semester, but they’re making it work. 

There’s no word from Bucky, which Steve tells himself is for the best. Steve turns his car on and heads home, letting the sounds of some indie band Bucky showed him make the time pass quickly.

When Steve returns to his apartment, he showers and gets ready for bed. He reads for a while, trying not to think too much about what Bucky is doing right now. A little past midnight, Steve is about to turn in when his phone buzzes with a string of texts. 

Steve sets his book down in exchange for his phone and unlocks the screen. The messages are from Bucky, of course, but they don’t really make a whole lot of sense. Steve can pull out a word here and there, but mostly it’s an incoherent jumble of letters. 

Before Steve can text a reply, another message comes in, a series of emojis that, besides the random panda, Steve can make sense of as a highly suggestive message, and oh. Is Bucky really trying to sext Steve right now?

Steve decides it’s best to not engage, so he sets his phone down after turning the ringer up all the way, in case things take a turn and Bucky needs him. Steve manages to fall asleep as no more messages come in (maybe Clint took Bucky’s phone privileges away, which apparently has happened more times than Bucky liked to admit).

A little while after 2:00am, Steve is abruptly woken up by another string of messages coming in. Steve blinks his eyes a few times, the glow of his screen making them burn a bit from the harshness. 

Once Steve can see more clearly, he tries to decipher Bucky’s messages, but they’re even more convoluted than the ones from earlier. Steve is about to reply, to ask if Bucky’s doing okay, but before he can, another message comes through. 

_Hey, big guy, it’s Clint. Incoming._

Steve re-reads the message and then throws back the covers. Steve hurriedly pulls on a pair of sweatpants over his briefs and heads to the front door as his phone starts to ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, sorry about this,” Clint’s voice says over the line. “He’s pretty drunk and literally started throwing a full out tantrum on the sidewalk when I told him we were going home. He kept whining that he wanted to see you and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I know it’s terrible parenting to, like, give in, but, _dude._ Most children aren’t almost six foot and hammered off their asses having fits on the sidewalk at two AM.”

“It’s cool, Clint,” Steve says. “I understand.”

“We’re in an Uber now,” Clint says, and then more muffled, “Bro, I am _not_ fucking kidding, stop giving me detailed descriptions of what you want Steve to do to you. I love you, but there are things I just do not need to hear.”

Steve’s cheeks heat up at that and he clears his throat awkwardly, “So when do you think you’ll get here?” 

“Um, about three minutes?” Clint says. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Steve says and after they say their good-byes, grabs a hoodie and pulls it on. 

Steve grabs his keys and heads to the elevator, trying to mentally prepare for what he’s getting into. He’s seen Bucky drunk a few times, enough to know that he’s a very tactile drunk and usually tries to get into Steve’s pants even more than usual.

Steve makes it to the lobby of his building at the same time as Clint is dragging a stumbling Bucky through the first front door. Steve opens the second main door and squats enough to take Bucky’s weight from Clint and help him into the lobby. 

“Stevieeee,” Bucky coos, reaching up and patting Steve’s face a bit too aggressively. “You’re here!”

“More like you’re here,” Steve says. “You’re at my apartment.”

“Oh! Clint! You did it!” Bucky cheers. “You brought me to Stevie!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clint says, holding his shoulder and giving his arm a few circles. “He’s your problem now.”

Steve smiles at Clint and Bucky just continues to look at Steve with his dreamy, blissful grin. 

“I’m going to get him upstairs before he manages to wake anyone up. Thank you, again,” Steve says and Clint waves him off. 

“Any time,” Clint says. “He had a ton of fun tonight, and that’s all that matters, right?”

“Right,” Steve says with a nod. “Let me call you an Uber.”

Before Clint can argue, Steve has the app pulled up and has a car ordered to arrive in the next minute. Clint thanks him and gives a quick wave before he heads back outside. Steve drags Bucky to the elevator, Bucky suddenly very preoccupied with sucking a bruise into Steve’s exposed collarbone.

“Babe, no,” Steve says, trying to sound firm and gentle at the same time.

“But you taste so good,” Bucky mumbles, turning so he can wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Kiss me.”

Steve watches Bucky close his eyes and literally pucker his lips out, waiting for Steve to kiss him. Steve obliges, just giving Bucky the briefest of kisses and then pulling back. The elevator is going to drop them to his floor any second and Steve would rather not start anything he can’t stop in the next ten seconds.

“That was a lame kiss,” Bucky mumbles, swaying backwards a bit. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Steve says. “We’re almost to my apartment though.”

“Yay!” Bucky cheers, complete with a fist pump that narrowly misses Steve’s jaw. “Then I get my birthday present.”

Steve doesn’t ask him what he means because he thinks he can pretty much gather what Bucky’s thinking. When the elevator doors open, Bucky dashes out and runs to Steve’s door, bouncing on the balls of his feet until Steve arrives. 

When Steve gets the door open, Bucky’s instantly dragging him inside. Bucky leads them into the kitchen and plops himself on one of Steve’s bar stools. 

“D’ya think counter sex or floor sex would be better? “Bucky says, spinning on the chair as he ponders the question.

Steve just shakes his head and uses the opportunity of Bucky being distracted to pour Bucky a large glass of water. He sets it in front of Bucky and he takes it, sipping it absentmindedly. Steve watches Bucky’s throat work as he swallows and Steve realizes that Bucky looks _good,_ completely debauched, but still really fucking good. 

That doesn’t mean Steve’s going to do anything though, he reminds himself resolutely. Even though they’re in a committed relationship now, he’s still not going to do anything with Bucky when he’s been drinking. It’s not right, especially not when Bucky’s so gone.

“Oooh, actually, I know,” Bucky says, standing up suddenly and turning towards the living room. “I want you to fuck me against the windows. Let everyone see how good you do me. Let everyone see that I belong to you.”

“Buck, no,” Steve says, but before he can even fully get the words out, Bucky is moving into the living room and taking off his clothes, albeit rather gracelessly. 

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky says, shirt already on the floor and he’s started working on his pants. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Steve moves into Bucky’s space, cupping his face in his hands and Bucky falls pliant immediately. Bucky whispers the quietest _‘please’,_ barely a whisper, and Steve can barely hold on.

“Bucky, baby, I’m sorry,” Steve says and Bucky’s face falls, bottom lip pouting out. 

“Do you… do you not love me anymore?” Bucky says, eyes suddenly filling with actual tears. “Did I… did I do something? I promise nothing happened tonight! I didn’t even look at another person! I… I love you, Stevie. Only you. Please. Please don’t… don’t leave me. I can’t…” 

Bucky throws himself bodily against Steve and Steve’s so shocked by the sudden one-eighty that he takes a second before he’s wrapping his arms around his trembling boyfriend. Steve starts stroking Bucky’s back once he’s with it again, trying to get him to calm down.

“No, baby, it’s nothing like that,” Steve reassures him in as soothing of a voice as he can muster. “I just always want to make sure you’re with me every time we’re together. You’ve been drinking tonight and so I think it’s best if we just go to bed and I give you all the cuddles you want, yeah? Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. Anything you want, just name it.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Bucky sniffles, pulling back.

“Of course not, baby boy,” Steve says, pressing soft kisses to each of Bucky’s eyelids. “I could never be mad at my perfect boy.”

Bucky blushes, eyelashes still clumped with tears and cheeks streaked with tear tracks, but Steve can’t help the way his heart clenches with just how beautiful his boy is. Bucky tucks his head against Steve’s chest, his body shivering from the cold for a moment and Steve rubs his hands down Bucky’s arms and back.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Steve says and Bucky nods, face still pressed against Steve’s shirt, creating a small damp spot. 

Steve manages to coax Bucky into his bedroom and into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms along with one of Steve’s old college t-shirts. Steve takes his hoodie off, but leaves his sweatpants, not wanting Bucky to feel overdressed.

The instant Steve climbs into bed with Bucky, Bucky wraps himself bodily around Steve, face planted against his bare chest and he hums contentedly. Steve pets his hand down Bucky’s shoulder and back, grinning to himself when he hears Bucky’s breath even out and he starts snoring softly. 

As much as Steve had enjoyed his quiet night alone, he would much rather have this with Bucky warm and safe in his arms.

**~*~*~**

Steve wakes up naturally at 7:30 and knows Bucky probably won’t be joining him in the land of living for another few hours. Steve goes for a quick run and then showers before he resigns to his office to answer a few emails that he knows, despite staying late at the office last night, are still probably waiting in his inbox. 

Around 11:00, Steve decides he needs to get more in his system than the protein shake he had post workout. Steve pulls out all the ingredients for an elaborate brunch spread and gets to work on the eggs while his waffle iron heats up.

Just as Steve piles up the finished chocolate chip waffles, he hears the soft sound of bare feet coming from down the hallway. A moment or two later, strong arms wrap around his middle and he feels Bucky press his face between his shoulder blades. 

“What are you doing up, hm?” Steve asks, mostly teasing.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Bucky pouts. “And the food smelled delicious. Thank you for the Tyenol and Gatorade, by the way.”

“Anytime,” Steve says and turns around to set the plate of ham and egg scramble on the counter. 

Bucky lets go of Steve and admires the impressive spread of fruit, waffles, and eggs Steve has made for him. Steve moves to the fridge and pulls out two bottles of juice, one of orange and one of cranberry apple. 

“This all looks delicious,” Bucky says, but then he’s stepping towards Steve with a wicked glint in his eyes. “But I think I may be hungry for something else. Can I have my birthday treat now?”

Before Steve can even think to protest, maybe make some joke about spoiling his breakfast, Bucky falls gracefully to his knees and pulls down Steve’s athletic shorts. Steve’s body reacts immediately, heart rate escalating and cock perking up in interest. 

Bucky gets that cat-getting-the-cream pleased look on his face and then he’s leaning in and wrapping his incredibly plush lips around Steve. It’s sloppy and quick, probably because Bucky doesn’t want to let all of Steve’s hard work on brunch go to waste. 

Bucky works his throat and tongue in ways that should probably be illegal and it’s not long after Steve feels himself become fully hard that he’s already approaching his climax at an alarming rate. To be honest, every time Bucky gets his mouth on him is a true test of his endurance. 

“So good, baby,” Steve moans, threading his fingers through Bucky’s messy hair and tugging, making Bucky hum around him.

Bucky doubles his efforts then, clearly wanting to earn more praises from Steve. Bucky blinks up at Steve through his eyelashes, lips stretched obscenely as he slides his mouth up and down at a punishing pace. Drool dribbles down Bucky’s chin and gleams from his fist at the base of Steve’s cock, making the whole picture just that much hotter to Steve.

I’m so close, baby,” Steve moans, fisting his fingers in the back of Bucky’s head, silently asking if he can take control.

Bucky nods his head as much as he can with Steve’s cock stuffed in his throat, telling Steve he can take control and do what he wants. Steve rocks his head back for a second, overcome briefly by his love and appreciation for his boy. 

Steve wraps both hands around the back of Bucky’s head as he stills, eyes trained on Steve’s. Steve doesn’t take his eyes off Bucky’s as he starts rocking his hips forward, slowly at first, but he quickens his pace after mere seconds, chasing his release.

“Fuck, gonna come,” Steve groans, waiting until Bucky hums his consent before he lets go.

Bucky swallows greedily, lips tight around Steve as he comes down his throat. Steve hadn’t come since the last time he saw Bucky, which would have been last weekend. That just makes his orgasm all that more powerful as he licks up his spine and floods his senses with pleasure. 

Bucky continues to suckle at the head of Steve’s cock until Steve has to gently pull him off. Bucky fights him for just a second, sticking his tongue out to get a final lick at the tip and then sighs contentedly as he runs his tongue over his lips.

“You always taste so good,” Bucky sighs. “Satisfy me in a way nothing else can.”

“Keep talking to me like that and I’ll have to punish you for letting all my hard work on brunch go to waste,” Steve warns and Bucky’s eyes go even more hooded than before.

It takes a second for Bucky to snap out of it, but eventually he gets up from his knees, a bit gingerly, and moves to the counter to pile up a plate. Steve follows him after pulling up his shorts.

They eat and chat about their weeks, everything very domestic and warm in their happy little bubble, just like it always is when they’re together at Steve’s apartment. As nice as it is though, something keeps teasing at the back of Steve’s mind from last night.

Steve doesn’t bring it up now, though, not wanting to spoil this wonderful moment. He waits until after Bucky takes a shower and he cleans up the kitchen. Bucky takes his time in the shower, just like he usually does when he’s over at Steve’s because his shower is ‘the most heavenly thing in the world’, as Bucky put it once.

Steve comes back into the room from the kitchen a few minutes after he heard the shower turn off and says, “We should talk about last night.” 

Bucky is sitting on the bed, pulling on his socks. “Um. Okay?”

“Do you remember being here last night?” Steve asks, sitting down next to Bucky.

“A little. It’s all a bit fuzzy. I think I owe Clint an apology, though? I’m also sorry to you, Steve. I know I was probably a lot last night, and I’m sorry about trying to get in your pants when I’ve been drinking. Again. I know it makes you uncomfortable and it’s not fair of me to do that when I know your boundaries…” Bucky rambles and Steve puts a reassuring hand on his knee. 

“I accept your apology, baby, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about,” Steve says slowly and Bucky turns to look at him curiously. “I wanted to talk about you how your immediate reaction to me telling you no last night was to think that I don’t love you anymore and that I was going to leave you. Do you… do you remember that?”

Bucky bites his lip guiltily and nods. Steve makes a point to lace his fingers with Bucky’s and brings their entwined fingers to his lips for a brief kiss. 

“I want to be honest with you, that hurt me. It hurt to think that you’re that unsure of me and my intentions with you. I want to make myself crystal clear here, Bucky: you’re it for me. This thing between us, I’m all in. I know… I know you’re still young and have many amazing goals, and so I don’t need you to be on the same page, at least not right now, but I do need you to know where I stand.”

“Steve… I…” Bucky starts to say, but Steve shakes his head with a smile. 

“I don’t want you to say anything, just understand where I’m coming from,” Steve says. 

“I love you,” Bucky says, barely a whisper. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Steve says. “Are you ready for what I have planned for you today?”

“What’s that?” Bucky says, seriousness from earlier falling away as he returns to his usual playful self. 

“I was thinking,” Steve says, rubbing his free hand down Bucky’s arm, “That we could go shopping. That is, if you’re finally ready for me to spoil you the way I think you deserve.”

Despite Bucky still being in college and not having much money, he never complains about money troubles to Steve. Steve knows how their relationship looks to the outside world, that most people assume Steve is paying Bucky for his company or for sex, but it’s never been like that. The most Bucky even allows for is when Steve takes him out for a nice dinner once in a while. 

“Are you… are you sure?” Bucky asks, shyness falling over him.

“Very. I want to spoil you, even if you’ll only allow it once a year,” Steve says and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I think I can allow that,” Bucky says. “But um, can we set a limit?”

“A limit?” Steve asks, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I don’t… I still don’t feel comfortable with you spending too much money on me,” Bucky says looking down at his knees, head bowing.

“Baby, look at me,” Steve says softly and waits until Bucky does. “I need you to understand that I have everything I could possibly want or need, and I have plenty of money left over. I think I should get to spend it how I chose, and I chose to spend it on you, to make you feel special and loved.”

“I feel special and loved without all of that,” Bucky mumbles, blush tinting his cheeks. “Just because I have you.”

“Awe, and you call me the sappy one,” Steve teases, pulling Bucky into a strong side hug. 

“Yeah well, keep teasin’ me and I’ll take it all back,” Bucky grumbles and Steve just smacks a wet kiss to his temple. 

“Noted,” Steve says and then hauls Bucky up to his feet. “So, shall we go?”

Bucky nods and follows Steve out of his room to get their shoes on and head out on their birthday adventure.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go with part 2!   
> prepare yourselves, it's quite filthy, so heed the tags
> 
> also, I've never been to a tailor or worn anything like what is described in this chapter. hopefully there aren't any glaring errors!
> 
> enjoy, ya filthy animals

The mall feels unnaturally crowded despite it being the weekend. Steve usually hates it, hates having to weave in and out of the throngs of people walking too slow, hates having to make small talk with overwhelmed sales people. Today, though, with Bucky’s hand swinging warm in his and chatting along about everything and anything, Steve feels blissfully at peace.

Their first stop is a department store. Steve figures he needs to start out small before he really starts spoiling his boy. They wander through the racks of clothes, finally stumbling upon what Bucky affectionately calls ‘his section’. 

There are a lot of ironic graphic t-shirts and flannels, things that Steve usually finds Bucky in. Bucky is shy about picking things out at first, and it takes Steve holding up three different shirts and pairs of pants telling him softly _‘these would look great on you’_ before Bucky starts pulling out his picks in earnest. 

By the time they’re making their way into the dressing room, Steve’s arms are overloaded and Bucky’s grinning from ear to ear. If anyone thinks anything weird about the two men of very clearly different ages shopping and then heading into a dressing room together, no one says anything or even gives them a dirty look.

Steve dumps the pile of clothes on the bench and then helps Bucky strip with a wicked glint in his eye. Bucky allows it, rolling his eyes when Steve’s fingers linger a bit too long on his sides or his chest. 

It’s way hotter than it should be, probably, watching Bucky try on dozens of shirts and pants. He’s also unbelievably cute as he analyzes each article in the mirror, tilting his head and turning this way and that to get the full picture. 

Steve can’t help but give himself kudos on his brilliant idea to take Bucky shopping.

When Bucky has finally decided on a handful of shirts and pants, Steve folds up the ones in the ‘no pile’ and exits the dressing room to put them on the’ to be returned’ desk. Bucky follows him out with his haul, grinning brightly, cheeks slightly pink.

“This is too much,” Bucky mumbles as they head to check out.

“Not even close, love,” Steve says, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s temple.

That of course makes Bucky blush even deeper, making a warm feeling blossom in Steve’s chest. 

There blessedly isn’t a line at check out and the cashier makes polite small talk with them as she rings them up. Steve knows how it looks, an older man with someone much younger, not young enough to be his son, but if you exaggerate their ages enough, it could be possible. Their cashier either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, which makes Steve relax a little when he pulls out his card and pays for the clothes.

Bucky makes to grab for the bags, but Steve just shakes his head and takes them, whispering, “This is your day, baby. Don’t even think about it.”

That earns them both a soft, knowing smile from the cashier, and Steve gives her a smile back as Bucky waves before they head off to their next stop. Bucky had mentioned once that he’s taken up running (though he won’t admit if it has anything to do with Steve always going running in the mornings), and he likes to listen to music while he runs, but he doesn’t like wearing his headphones with a cord.

With this memory in mind, Steve leads them into the Apple store next. 

“What are we doing here, Steve?” Bucky asks, eyes wide as he takes in all the gadgets. 

“I thought I would get you some new headphones. Ones you can use when you workout,” Steve says as nonchalantly as possible as he guides them over to the display of Airpods.

“But...those are expensive,” Bucky says.

“You mentioned once that you hate running with headphones with a cord. This is your solution. I want to get these for you, and this way, you’ll think of me every time you use them. It’s a win win,” Steve explains, examining the small packages. “These ones come with a charging case. What do you think?”

“Um, okay,” Bucky says, warming up to the idea apparently as he pulls down two items and compares them. “I like these ones.”

“Done,” Steve says and then heads over to check out, but pauses. “Anything else you want while we’re here?”

“No, Steve,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “This is plenty.”

Steve grins and blows Bucky a kiss with just his lips and pays for the headphones, leaving Bucky to play around on the latest version of an iPad. Steve makes a mental note to get one for Bucky for Christmas, or maybe their anniversary.

After the Apple store, Steve steers Bucky down the main drag of the mall until they reach a small tailor shop. It’s extravagant and tucked back in a way less populated corner of the mall, kind of a hidden gem, if you ask Steve. Steve had his first ever custom suit made here, and he’s been a loyal customer ever since.

A tall man in a perfectly tailored suit greets them at the door and Steve informs them that they have an appointment with Frank (Steve’s personal tailor). The man nods and guides them into one of the back rooms. 

Steve sets down their shopping bags on the bench and turns to look at Bucky, who’s taking in the elaborately decorated room with wide eyes. 

“Okay, this is _definitely_ too much,” Bucky says, awe-struck. 

“Nope,” Steve says, stepping into Bucky’s space and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Every man should have at least one custom suit.”

“But I’m still in college. College students definitely don’t have custom suits,” Bucky argues.

“Well, you’ll be going on job interviews soon, looking professional is half the battle. Trust me,” Steve says, leaning in and brushing a kiss to each of Bucky’s cheeks. 

“It does sound kind of fun,” Bucky says, melting against Steve. “And you definitely look so hot in all of your suits, so clearly this guy knows what he’s doing.”

Steve chuckles at that and kisses Bucky for real. They’re interrupted a moment later by someone clearing their throat and Steve turns to see Frank with an amused look on his face. Frank has got to be pushing 70 now, but he’s still quick as a whip.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account. I just wanted you to know you have an audience, in case you really wanted to put on a show,” Frank says, removing his measuring tape from around his neck.

“Sorry,” Steve says. “Frank, this is Bucky.”

“Ah, the elusive lover of my favorite client. Come,” Frank says, gesturing for Bucky come closer. “My, you are a vision, aren’t you.”

Bucky blushes as Frank grips Bucky’s biceps and looks him up and down. Steve crosses his arms over his chest and grins as Frank continues to good-naturedly feel up his boyfriend. Frank gets Bucky up on the pedestal (a place Bucky definitely belongs, always) and begins taking measurements. 

It’s over much too soon and Steve is momentarily depressed that he can’t continue to ogle his very attractive boy, but then Frank is saying that he has a few sample suits he wants Bucky to try so he can get a feel for the different fabrics and textures. 

That of course gets Steve excited again and Frank doesn’t bat an eye when Steve leads Bucky back to the dressing room. Frank brings them four different suits, all in varying fabrics and colors. 

“I’m going to go back into my office to write up Bucky’s measurements. If you two decide to fuck around in here, just know that it wouldn’t be the first time. I’ll be back in fifteen,” Frank says pointedly. 

Bucky blushes and Frank closes the curtain to the dressing room and Steve swears he glimpsed Frank wiggling his very furry eyebrows at him. Bucky’s cheeks are bright red as he looks at Steve sheepishly.

“Let’s just get you in the first option, yeah?” Steve says, smiling in a way that he hopes eases some of Bucky’s discomfort.

“Okay,” Bucky nods, busying himself with stripping down to his underwear.

And, God, Steve’s struck, like he is any time Bucky’s near-naked, with how gorgeous Bucky is and how goddamn lucky he is to be with him. 

Bucky’s practically swimming in the first suit, but the material feels really nice against Steve’s fingers. Bucky says as much, too, but the color isn’t right for him. The next two samples are better, but it’s not until the last the Steve falls in love all over again.

“This is the one,” Steve says, practically breathless. 

The suit is deep grey-blue, which isn’t ideal for a first suit since it’s so unique, but it makes Bucky’s eyes look insanely beautiful and Steve refuses to leave without purchasing this suit.

Bucky’s appraising himself in the mirror, head tilted and a small smile on his lips. Steve watches Bucky’s face carefully, knowing how modest Bucky is, but he’s still able to tell Bucky likes the way he looks in this one.

“C’mere,” Steve requests and Bucky turns to face him, carefully stepping into Steve’s space. “You look positively breathtaking.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just blushes and blinks up at Steve shyly. Steve runs his fingers gently through Bucky’s fluffy hair and then leans in to kiss him softly. Bucky responds immediately, arching against Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders.

Steve can tell Bucky’s holding back, part of him probably painfully aware that they are in a semi-public place and not wanting to get too carried away. Steve, however, doesn’t really give a fuck. He’s always had a bit of an exhibitionism kink and, God, fooling around in a dressing room has always been high on his fantasy list. 

Steve sinks his teeth into Bucky’s bottom lip, a silent tell that he’s getting turned on, but Bucky makes a noise of protest in his throat and pulls away. 

“Steve, not here,” Bucky whispers, eyes darting around. 

“But I want to show you what I really think of you in this suit,” Steve says and before Bucky can say anything else, Steve falls to his knees.

Steve actually doesn’t go down on Bucky often, saving it for special moments when he really wants to spoil Bucky. It’s not that he doesn’t like to do it, he actually really loves it, he just wants every time he does it to mean something, making it that much more special.

“Steve…” Bucky tries to argue, but he doesn’t get any more words out as Steve expertly undoes his flies and gets his pants and underwear down just enough to get his cock out.

Steve licks his lips and in the next second, has Bucky’s semi hard cock weighing on his tongue. Bucky tastes amazing and addictive, something Steve knows he can never get enough of. Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, not tugging or rushing him, just probably needing another point of contact. 

Usually Bucky is already hard and so ready to go when Steve gets him like this, but today Steve gets to experience it as Bucky gets hard right there in his mouth, all from what he’s doing with his tongue. 

“Da- _Steve,_ Jesus,” Bucky moans fingers tightening in Steve’s hair for just a moment.

Steve’s eyes widen, catching on to what Bucky almost said and, God, he wants that, loves when Bucky allows himself to go there. He knows Bucky’s already a little uncomfortable with the current scenario and _going there_ would probably be too much, but Steve still swallows around Bucky as he’s buried in his throat and looks up at Bucky with dark, pleading eyes.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, needy and broken. “I…”

Steve pulls off, not nearly as good at this as Bucky is, not nearly as experienced in this particular department. His eyes have started to water and so he suckles at the root of Bucky’s cock, pumping him with his hand as he blinks up at Bucky with wet eyelashes. 

“So close,” Bucky says, barely a breath. 

Steve takes a deep breath and goes back to it, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Bucky watches him with slack-jawed awe until he’s rocking his head back and coming in Steve’s waiting mouth. 

Steve doesn’t swallow it all, but waits until Bucky’s a trembling mess, really yanking on his hair now, before he gingerly gets up on straining knees and sticks out his tongue to Bucky. Bucky grins and kisses Steve, open mouthed and filthy. 

Steve pushes his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, offering him the leftover come on his tongue. Bucky hums as he sucks it clean and grabs Steve’s hip with strong fingers. It’s perfect and dirty, but Steve pulls away before it gets turned into anything more. 

Bucky sighs and presses his lips to Steve’s ear, whispering, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve’s knees almost buckle and he’s pretty sure he makes a very undignified noise, which of course just makes Bucky smirk at him. Bucky changes back into his original outfit just as Frank’s voice filters through the curtain.

“All set in there, love birds?” 

“Yes,” Steve says and clears his throat before trying again. “Yes, we’re all set.”

“Perfect. Just get your clothes back on and I’ll meet you out front,” Frank calls and Bucky blushes, but Steve just kisses his cheek.

They meet Frank up at checkout and Steve orders the blue-grey suit as well as one in black, made of the same comfortable material. He throws in some button ups, ties, and shoes while Bucky is distracted by a display of bow ties. 

Steve pays and then says his goodbyes to Frank before taking Bucky’s hand and leading him back out into the thick of it. They journey back through the mall, finally done and ready to head home.

“I think I’m going to stop in here quick,” Bucky says, smiling innocently, despite being stopped in front of Victoria’s Secret. “I’ll meet you at the food court when I’m done?”

Steve is having trouble computing what Bucky could possibly do inside the lingerie store, though he can probably come up with a pretty good idea. They’ve talked about this, about the possibility of Bucky wearing something… sexy. It just never had a timeline to go with it. Until right now.

“Do you want me to come with?” Steve asks, voice a little strained as he throat suddenly feels dry and tight.

“I want to get you a little thank you present, you know, for everything you’ve gotten for me today,” Bucky says. “It’ll be a surprise for when we get home.”

Steve just nods, using all of his brain power to try not to pop a boner in the middle of the mall. Bucky smiles and lifts up on his toes to drop a kiss to Steve’s cheek before he disappears inside the obnoxiously pink and perfumed store. 

It takes a moment for Steve’s legs to start working, but once they do, he dashes off to the food court. Steve indulges and gets himself an Orange Julius and sits at the cleanest table he can find to respond to a few work emails while he waits. 

Bucky finds him twenty minutes later with a smug look on his face as Steve not so subtly eyes the small pink bag hooked on his arm. 

“Ready to go?” Bucky asks chipperly and Steve nods, words stuck in his throat. 

Bucky chatters away on the drive home like he isn’t holding the only thing Steve can think about on his lap. Steve manages to hum and interject enough one syllable responses to keep up his end of the conversation. 

“Stevie,” Bucky asks suddenly. “Do you remember the first time we were in the car?”

“The night we met?” Steve asks as he stops at a red light.

“Yeah. The night we met,” Bucky repeats. “I think I still owe you road head.”

“Buck,” Steve groans, turning to Bucky and Bucky just smiles innocently, resting his hand high on Steve’s thigh.

“I just… today’s been so good. You’ve been… so good to me. I want you to know how much you and all this means to me,” Bucky says as he rubs his hand tantalizingly slow along the inseam of Steve’s pants. 

The light turns green and Steve slowly eases into the intersection. He’s no longer able to form words because Bucky’s got his hand pressed against his crotch and is kneading him to full hardness. 

“Just keep your eyes on the road. Let me do this for you,” Bucky says as he tucks the chest strap of his seat belt behind him and leans over the console.

Bucky undoes Steve’s pants and smiles up at him when he gets Steve’s cock out, lightly tapping it against his cheek. Steve white knuckles the steering wheel and sucks his lips into his mouth. It’s too much and not enough at the same time.

Steve wants to watch Bucky, always wants to give Bucky his full attention when he’s like this, wants to let him know that he’s doing a good job and he’s making him feel good. At the same time though, it’s kind of hot to only feel (and hear) what Bucky’s doing.

“Baby,” Steve moans, fingers twitching to bury in Bucky’s hair. “We’re almost home.”

Bucky hums and pulls off, voice already a little wrecked. “Then I’ll just need to pull out the big guns.”

Drool is pooling in Steve’s groin as Bucky buries him so deep in his throat his nose presses into Steve’s thigh. Bucky swallows and works his throat around Steve, not even struggling as his tongue traces over thick veins. 

Steve turns onto his street and Bucky suckles at the head, tongue doing that _thing_ just under the head that drives him crazy. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him, bets he’s even smirking because he knows he’s got Steve right where he wants him.

“Buck… gonna come,” Steve moans, slowing down as he’s about to turn into the garage, but thinks the better of it and pulls over to the side of the road instead, hastily throwing the car into park.

Steve finally gets his fingers threaded in Bucky’s hair, both hands placed at the back of his skull and pushing Bucky down on his crotch. Bucky doesn’t gag or splutter, instead he just moans and takes it. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m…” Steve groans and then he’s coming, cock twitching in Bucky’s throat as he struggles to swallow it all with Steve’s cock still shoved deep in his mouth.

This was much quicker and rushed than they normally do and Steve definitely feels like his orgasm was ripped out of him instead of the usually slower, delicious build up. He knows Bucky usually likes to take his time teasing him, really drawing it out, but this was definitely really fucking hot, too.

God, Steve didn’t even know that was on his fantasy list and yet, here he is, dying to do that again.

Bucky continues to suckle at the head, tongue teasing out any last droplets of come from the slit until Steve is shivering through aftershocks and yanking him back. He wants to scold Bucky for being greedy, but he seemingly has lost all control over his voice.

“Should we maybe go into the garage now?” Bucky asks, tone perky and innocent despite the wrecked edge to his voice.

Steve nods, looking around to make sure they haven’t been caught. There’s no one around and they make it to Steve’s parking spot without incident. Bucky had tucked Steve back into his pants at some point and Steve’s thankful to not be giving a show to the security cameras. 

Bucky gets out first and waits for Steve by the door. Steve leaves the bags with Bucky’s haul in the car because he’ll have to drive Bucky home later (or tomorrow) anyways. Bucky greets Steve with a closed mouth kiss when he meets him at the door and slips his fingers into Steve’s left hand.

They head up to the apartment in comfortable silence, part of Steve still focused on the bag dangling innocently from Bucky’s other hand. He wonders absently how this is going to work, if Bucky’s going to show him his surprise right away, or if he’s going to drag it out.

Knowing him, it’s probably going to be the latter. 

“Are you hungry?” Steve asks when they enter his kitchen. 

Bucky makes a non committal noise and disappears into Steve’s bedroom. Steve doesn’t question it, figures Bucky’s running to the bathroom or something. Steve starts fixing them some dinner, chicken and salad, simple, but one of Bucky’s favorites. 

Bucky emerges as Steve puts the chicken in the oven and settles at the counter nonchalantly messing around on his phone. Steve likes moments like these where it’s all so simple and natural. Steve knew he was interested in Bucky from the moment he first saw him in that bar however many months ago and he’s unbelievably happy that they actually work well together in more than just a sexual way (in which they also work very, _very_ well). 

“I’m making chicken,” Steve announces and moves around the counter to wrap his arms around Bucky.

“Yum,” Bucky says and closes out of Instagram before setting his phone down and turning in Steve’s arms. “How long do we have?”

“About twenty minutes,” Steve says. “I can always turn the oven off though.”

Bucky gets a mischievous look on his face and leans up to kiss Steve, open mouthed and filthy. Steve reacts immediately, arms tightening around Bucky, a thought to turn the oven off dancing in the back of his mind.

But then Bucky is pulling back and slipping out from the circle of Steve’s arms. “Nah, I’m hungry.”

Steve groans, scrubbing a hand over his face and scratching at the stubble on his jaw. Bucky walks over to the couch and sits down, flicking on the TV, fully ignoring Steve, so Steve takes a moment to calm himself before he stalks over to the living room area and sits down next to Bucky.

Bucky climbs into Steve’s lap without looking at him as he continues to flip through the channels. He finally lands on a rerun of _The Office._ It’s a good one, the one with Asian Jim. Steve knows Bucky’s seen this at least three times already, but he still chuckles and cuddles against Steve.

Steve’s had Bucky on his lap countless times at this point, and it’s not usually a sexual thing, but there’s something about it today that is just really _getting to him._ Maybe it’s because Bucky keeps shifting around, right over Steve’s crotch, not letting him get a true moment to calm down before he’s moving over him again. Or maybe it’s because Steve’s just caught a flash of something black and lacy when Bucky moved and his shirt rode up.

Jesus. Sometimes Bucky is evil and Steve knows Bucky knows exactly what he’s doing and has Steve exactly where he wants him.

The timer goes off in the kitchen, making Steve jump a little. Bucky slides off his lap so Steve gets up and checks the chicken. It’s ready to go so he pulls out the salad from the fridge. Bucky joins him, getting out plates and drinks. 

They settle at the table after Steve serves them up their meal. They eat in relative silence, Bucky commenting on chicken to let Steve know he appreciates it. They’re about halfway through eating when Steve feels Bucky’s foot against his shin. At first he thinks it was accidental, but then he feels the press more firmly as Bucky slides his toe up the side of Steve’s calf.

Bucky, to his benefit, still appears to be fully focused on his chicken, not giving any noticeable acknowledgement of what he’s doing under the table. Steve plays along, not letting Bucky know that he’s getting to him, despite the fact that he’s already chubbing up in his jeans.

Bucky has his foot slid up onto Steve’s thigh now and without thinking it through, Steve spreads his legs. Stupidly, Steve takes a drink of his water and Bucky takes that moment to press the flat of his foot against Steve’s crotch.

Steve splutters and Bucky slips his foot away, feigning concern. “You okay?” 

Steve coughs and nods, glaring at Bucky who just smiles innocently at him, batting eyelashes and all. Bucky gets up then, plate clear of food, and stretches with his arms reaching over his head. This time when his shirt rides up, the black lace waistband is clear. 

Steve takes another drink to ward off the moan he knows he’s bound to make and Bucky just smiles and clears both their plates. Bucky starts rinsing their dishes and places them in the dishwasher, leaving Steve hard and wanting at the table.

Bucky finishes cleaning up and then heads down the hall towards the bedroom. Steve watches him leave, not wanting to move until he’s asked, which is a new sort of role and power reversal that Steve can’t bring himself to hate.

“Coming?” Bucky asks, peeking his head back out into the main area and Steve gets up so fast he narrowly misses banging his knee on the table.

Bucky grins and dashes down the hallway to the bedroom. Steve moves slower, wanting to enjoy this. When he gets in his room, Bucky’s standing by the bed waiting for him.

“Come sit,” Bucky says, motioning over to the edge of the bed. 

Steve does so without question. Bucky grins and then moves over to the nightstand with his phone in hand. He’s tapping on the screen and then the opening beats of Ginuwine’s Pony fill the room.

“I know it’s kind of cheesy, but…” Bucky says, rubbing his nose, which is one of his nervous tells. “I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you did for me today.”

Bucky then proceeds to give Steve the greatest and sexiest striptease lapdance of his life.

Steve learned of Bucky’s love of dance within the first few weeks of their relationship, he’s seen him dance a few times at a club and even gone to the studio with him when he was goofing around with Natasha once. But this. This is on a completely different level. 

Every moment is fluid and completely intentional. The way Bucky sways his hips and slides his hands down his body is downright sinful. Then there’s the way he slowly starts removing his clothes. This shirt comes first with a slow drag of fabric revealing his tight chest and strong arms. 

Bucky keeps the shirt around one wrist and sways over to Steve, kneeling on the mattress and straddling him. Bucky swings the shirt around the back of Steve’s neck, grabbing it with his other hand and using it for leverage as he grinds against Steve’s lower stomach and crotch.

Bucky times the thrusts of his hips with the beat of the music for a few seconds and then he’s bouncing on Steve’s lap for a few beats with his head thrown back, _fuck,_ simulating like he’s riding him. Steve’s just about to reach out and grab him by the hips when Bucky slips away.

Bucky sashays back and begins toying with the button of his skinny jeans. Steve watches him in rapture, falling backwards on his hands as he’s unable to hold himself up anymore. On top of that, he’s so hard it hurts, but he doesn’t dare touch himself, the wait and build up is just too good.

Bucky pops the button on his pants and slowly starts sliding them down. Steve had an inkling of what to expect, having glimpsed a hint at what Bucky was hiding beneath his jeans, but this. This is so much better than anything he could have imagined. 

Because not only is Bucky wearing the sexiest pair of black lace panties, he also is wearing a garter belt, which is holding up a sheer pair of black stockings. 

Bucky slips off his jeans and the socks he’d been wearing to hide the stockings before climbing back onto Steve’s lap. 

“You can touch me now,” Bucky whispers, hands resting on Steve’s shoulders. “I want you to.”

Steve’s hands immediately find Bucky’s waist, the feel of lace beneath his fingers driving him mad. He slides his palms over Bucky’s sides to rest on his ass, squeezing and relishing in the feeling of the panties against his skin.

The song ends and it’s like Bucky’s strings are cut and he melts against Steve, hungry mouth finding his immediately. The kiss is desperate and heady, more tongue and teeth than anything else and while normally, Steve would try to coax him to slow down, he’s lost his usual sense of control. 

Steve slides one of his hands up Bucky’s spine, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin and doesn’t stop until he’s tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair, yanking his head back roughly so he can expose the delicious column of Bucky’s throat.

Bucky whimpers as Steve nips at the delicate skin. Steve sucks and licks along Bucky’s throat until he reaches his collarbone, finally latching on and sucking a promising bruise there. Bucky loves wearing Steve’s marks, has told Steve that he loves pressing his fingers into them and sometimes will purposefully wear clothes with a wide collar to show them off. 

(Steve’s punished him with a round of spanking over his knee for that, not wanting his boy to brag or act slutty like that. He thinks Bucky actually told him on purpose just so he could get spanked.)

Finally satisfied with his work after placing a string of five or so marks along Bucky’s collar bone, Steve pulls back and admires his handiwork. The marks are purpling with deep teeth marks around three of them. Steve looks up at Bucky’s face, his expression dark and already fucked out.

“Daddy?” Bucky breathes, already falling into that space where he’s needy and their play comes easily to him.

Steve pets his hand over Bucky’s hair and eases him off his lap and onto his back against the pillows on the bed. Bucky practically purrs and stretches out, probably purposefully putting his body on display. Steve takes a few moments to admire him, the marks on his chest, the stockings on his legs, the way his cock strains against the beautiful panties. 

“Please,” Bucky pleads and Steve nods, shushing him softly. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy. Don’t worry,” Steve says softly and gets up to strip out of his clothes.

Bucky watches him with hooded eyes and Steve notices the way his fingers twitch, whether in wanting to touch Steve or himself Steve isn’t sure. Once Steve is naked, he reaches into his bedside table and pulls out the lube. After a moment’s pause, Steve opens the second drawer and grabs Bucky’s black plug as well.

Bucky’s eyes widen at the sight of it and he licks his lips. Steve takes that as a positive sign and climbs back onto the bed, covering Bucky’s body with his own. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve immediately, looking at him with that dopey, loved up look of his.

“I love you. So much,” Bucky whispers.

“I love you, too, baby,” Steve whispers back, brushing Bucky’s sweat-damp hair back. “What would you like?”

Bucky turns shy under Steve’s gaze, still always getting this way when asked what he wants in bed. Bucky smiles shyly as blush colors his cheeks. Steve continues to smile encouragingly at him and scratches his fingers against Bucky’s scalp. 

“I think… I want you to eat me out. Get me nice and ready for you. Then I want to ride you,” Bucky says. “I want you to finish inside me and then use my plug on me so I can keep you inside me for the rest of the night. Maybe even get another load in me if I’m good.”

“You’re always so good for me, baby,” Steve praises and Bucky preens.

“I try to be, Daddy,” Bucky says. “Will you do what I want? Please, Daddy?” 

Bucky knows the drill by now, knows exactly what to do and how to ask for what he wants and it without fail still gets Steve so hard and ready to give Bucky anything and everything he wants. 

“Of course, baby,” Steve agrees and Bucky grins. 

Steve kisses Bucky and slides his fingers down Bucky’s sides until he can curl his fingers in the hem of Bucky’s panties. Bucky arches against him, legs coming up to hook around Steve’s hips. Steve’s about to pull the panties down when Bucky freezes.

“Wait!” Bucky says, turning his mouth away from Steve. 

Steve gives him a questioning look, but Bucky just pushes him back. Steve tries not to panic, but he wonders what he could have done to make Bucky stop him already. Bucky shimmies up on the bed a little and sits up enough so he can reach down to his crotch.

“Look,” Bucky says as he reaches between his legs and undoes a hidden snap on the panties. 

Bucky undoes the second snap and the crotch of the panties separates. Steve stares in awe as Bucky displays his most intimate area to Steve, all while not having to remove a single piece of his lingerie. 

“Christ, you’re perfect, baby boy,” Steve whispers and Bucky slides back down onto his back. 

“Only for you, Daddy,” Bucky whispers. 

Steve slips down Bucky’s body and settles between his thighs, taking his legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He’s eaten Bucky out countless times at this point, but he still finds it to be one of his favorite things.

Steve spreads Bucky open for him, admiring him for a moment before he dives in. Bucky moans immediately and Steve knows it’s probably because of the scratch of his stubble against Bucky’s sensitive skin.

Steve goes to work opening Bucky up with his tongue, licking and sucking on his rim until he feels him loosening up. Bucky has his legs hooked together behind Steve’s head and his thighs squeezing together at his ears holding him in place, exactly how Steve wants him. 

Steve splays his fingers on Bucky’s stomach, feeling the way his ribcage expands with his breathing. Bucky combs his fingers through Steve’s hair and makes beautiful, aborted noises the further Steve presses his tongue inside him.

Eventually Steve gets him worked open enough to start fingering him, starting with his middle finger first and quickly pressing in his pointer finger as well. Bucky’s fingers tighten involuntarily in Steve’s hair and Steve allows him to pull a little before Bucky seems to come back to himself and releases his grip.

By the time Steve is licking around three fingers, Bucky is a writhing mess of broken moans and Steve knows he’s ready without needing him to say it. Steve pulls his fingers out and tongue fucks Bucky’s hole for a few seconds for good measure. 

That earns him a squeeze of Bucky’s thighs around his head and he bites Bucky’s ass cheek in retaliation when he pulls away. Bucky unhooks his ankles and allows Steve to sit up. When Steve looks at Bucky, he looks every bit as fucked out as Steve expected, eyes glassy and lips bitten red from his own teeth digging into them.

“Ready?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, sliding up onto his knees.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky says and reaches for the lube. 

Steve turns and sits back against the pillows, giving himself a few preparatory tugs while Bucky uncaps the lube and pours some out onto his hand. Bucky closes the bottle and sets it on the bedside table before grabbing Steve’s cock and coating him with lube. 

Steve helps Bucky straddle his lap and ease himself down onto his cock. Bucky is an absolute vision and Steve tries to commit to memory the sight of Bucky in his stockings and panties as he impales himself on Steve’s lap.

Bucky rests his hands on Steve’s pecs, grinning to himself as he gives them a playful squeeze before he starts to move. Steve holds onto Bucky’s hips and plants his feet on the mattress, not thrusting yet, but getting ready.

It takes a few seconds before Bucky finds his rhythm, but once he does, he sets a brutal pace for himself. Steve watches Bucky’s face carefully, knowing how much trust Bucky puts in him to make it good for both of them without pushing it too far. 

Steve starts thrusting up when he can tell Bucky’s getting tired and Bucky eases up, working his legs less. Steve gets distracted by the sight of the garter belt straps on Bucky’s thighs and he experimentally hooks his finger in the strap at the back of Bucky’s thigh, pulling it back and letting it snap back into place.

Bucky yelps, but then he’s looking at Steve with that pleased, fucked out look of his and so Steve does it again. And again on the other side. Then twice more.

“God. Close,” Bucky moans, head rolling back as he reaches up and pinches his own nipples.

Steve bats Bucky’s hands away and stretches up to replace them with his mouth. Bucky squirms and moans louder than before, the words falling from his mouth in needy gasps as Steve sucks and nips at his nipples.

“Daddy! Need to come! Can I come? Please, Daddy?” 

“Yes, baby,” Steve says against Bucky’s chest, reaching down and snapping the strap at the back of Bucky’s thigh two more times. “Come for me. Now.”

And Bucky does, just like that. Steve pulls back so he can watch Bucky’s cock spurt a mess into the loose front flap of his panties, leaving a dark wet spot. Bucky’s moans are so pretty and the way he clenches around Steve is a tight vice. 

Steve is only able to thrust three more times before he’s lifting Bucky off him and tossing him onto his back. Steve mounts him again, thrusting into his gaping hole as Bucky trembles from the overstimulation.

Steve chases his orgasm as Bucky mumbles unintelligible things to him, clearly encouraging him to keep going. When Steve comes, he buries himself deep inside Bucky and claims Bucky’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

Bucky lazily licks into Steve’s mouth as his body falls pliant beneath Steve in that sweet, syrupy post-orgasm haze. As much as Steve wants to stay inside Bucky forever, he regrettably pulls out and blindly grabs for the plug. 

Bucky is frowning when he looks back at him, but his expression melts into one of pure bliss when Steve slides the plug into his still-loose hole. Bucky sighs and makes grabby hands for Steve, so he lays back down and pulls Bucky against his chest. 

“This has been the perfect birthday,” Bucky says around a yawn. “Just need a little nap and then we can go again.”

“Whatever you say, baby boy,” Steve says with a laugh and a kiss pressed to Bucky’s temple.

Bucky is asleep in seconds and Steve rubs his back until he falls asleep, too, more in love with the boy in his arms with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading! if you have any requests for this universe, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope you liked the first part! I love writing drunk Bucky :)
> 
> Any predictions or requests for the shopping trip in part two? I'll give you a hint... there many be a trip to a lingerie store on the horizon ;) (thank you @mamahub)


End file.
